Master Chief
|-|Halo: The Fall of Reach= |-|Halo: Combat Evolved= |-|Halo 2= |-|Halo 3= |-|Halo Legends= |-|Halo 4= |-|Halo 5: Guardians= Summary John-117, better known as Master Chief, is a Spartan-II and the hero of the Human-Covenant War. Covertly kidnapped from his home as a child, he was raised from the age of six to be the ideal soldier: fearless, loyal, and resourceful with an unending drive for success. Enhanced with the latest in bio-augmentation technology available, he was one of the thirty-three Spartans to survive the procedures and was the first to utilize MJOLNIR body armor. His figure soon became synonymous with the SPARTAN Program and the UNSC, serving as a beacon of hope to his allies and a monster to be dreaded to his foes. Power and Stats Tier: 9-B without weapons or MJOLNIR, 9-A with MJOLNIR physical blows; 9-C to 9-B with most weapons; 9-A to ' 8-C' with various heavy weapons; Low 7-C with the Incineration Cannon; 7-C to 7-B with Tactical Nuclear Weapons Name: John (But his surname is unknown, except to Dr. Catherine Halsey and a handful of other people related to the Spartan II Program), "John-117" (A combination of his name and his Spartan Tag), Master Chief (Short version from his title given by the UNSC), Chief/The Chief (Nickname used by various characters), SPARTAN-117 (UNSC Military Designation), Sierra 117 (Phonetic call sign of Military Designation), Refered as "Reclaimer" by Forerunners & Forerunner AI, Nicknamed "Demon" by the Covenant Empire and other Covenant Remnants. Origin: Halo Gender: Male Age: 47 Years old in Halo 5 (His physical age was slowed due to Cryo-Sleep various times) Height: 208cm (6' 10"), 218cm (7' 2") in MJOLNIR armour Weight: 130 kg (285 lbs), 450 kg (990 lbs) in MJOLNIR armour Affilation: The United Nations Space Command (UNSC for short) & technically The Unified Earth Government (UEG for short). Classification: Human, Super-Soldier, SPARTAN-II Programme Candidate, Master Chief Petty Officer of the UNSC Navy Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Cybernetic physical and mental augmentations, Adaptability with MJOLNIR Spartan Armor, Enhanced Senses (Such as Enhanced Awareness, Hearing, X-Ray/Thermographic Vision with Promethean Vision, Night and Telescopic vision with MJOLNIR Helmet), Regeneration (Mid-Low with Spartan Augmentations, Unknown with MJOLNIR Spartan Armor), Weapon Mastery (Military technology mastery with UNSC and Standard Covenant Weapons, High-Tech weapons mastery with Forerunner Technology and Heavy Covenant Weapons), Forcefield Creation with Bubble Shield and Hardlight Shield, Genius Intelligence and Hacking with Cortana (His AI companion, Cortana, is capable of processing Billions of calculations in seconds, she helped Captain Keyes to destroy various Covenant Carriers with amazing accuracy while escaping from Reach in high speeds, give John intel about the mission, location, enemies, environment, etc, boost John's capabilities to an unknown degree and many others abilities, Cortana is also capable of hacking UNSC and Covenant Technology with ease in brief seconds and even Forerunner Technology to a degree), Martial Arts Expert, Healing with Regenerator and Regeneration Field, Invisibility with Cloaking (Invisibility) and Active Camouflage, Flight with the use of technical devices such as Jet Pack, Statistics Amplification with various Boost and Equipment (Overshield and Invincibility gives a 200% to 300% boost on Spartan Shields leaving them Invulnerable to previous damage, Damage Boost gives the user's weapons twice the damage but only for 45 seconds, Speed Boost gives the user's a 200% movement boost but for only 45 seconds.), Homing Attack with Hydra Launcher and other weapons (The Hydra Launcher is capable of locking on Spartan and Vehicles, and the SPNKr Rocket Launcher are only capable of locking on both ground and air Vehicles, the M57 Rocket Launcher variation known as the Ad Victoriam shoots 3 Manually-Guided Missiles in a V form.), Limited Illusion Creation with Hologram (Capable of creating a Hologram of himself, but it only walks forwards and cannot be controlled), Projectile Reflection with the Hardlight Shield (Can reflect projectiles that hit it), limited Gravity Manipulation with Beam Rifle Delta and other weapons (Capable of creating a small vortex upon impact) , Resistance to Heat, and Transmutation (Was only knocked out by the effects of the Composer, The Mjolnir energy shielding is designed to resist the heat of Covenant plasma weaponry) Attack Potency: Wall level without MJOLNIR or weapons (Accidently killed two ODST soldiers shortly after his augmentations. Spartans can fight and harm each other. This proves that their AP can scale to their durability), Small Building level with MJOLNIR physical blows; (Can KO other Spartans and other comparable troops with three punches, managed to penetrate The Didact's eye with a knife); Street level to Wall level with most weapons; Small Building level to ' Building level+' with various heavy weapons and demolition explosives; Small Town level with the Incineration Cannon (Incineration Cannon is this strong); Town level with Medium Fusion Destructive Device (Approximate yield of 15 kilotons), Large Town level+ with Fury Tactical Nuclear Weapon (Approximate yield of just under 1 megaton), City level with HAVOK Tactical Nuclear Weapon (Approximate yield of 30 megatons) Speed: Superhuman travel speed with Subsonic combat speed and reactions without MJOLNIR (Reacted to stun rounds, capable of running at 55km/h); Superhuman travel speed (Ran half a kilometer in 17 seconds (Nearly 106 kilometers per hour but tore his Achilles tendon doing it; he is probably faster now since SPARTAN augmentations supposedly improve with maturity), Supersonic combat speed and reactions (Can react to bullets and plasma projectiles, and has barely dodged handgun fire at point-blank range, viewed combat with the ODST's in slow motion, has reacted to Promethean Lancer Knights), Speed of Light attack speed with Spartan laser, (although, it requires 5 seconds to charge) Lifting Strength: Class 1 without MJOLNIR armor (Can deadlift at least 3 times his own body weight, deadlifted 500 kilograms as a test); Class 10 with MJOLNIR armor (Can deadlift at least 5 tonnes, dragged a large antimatter warhead around with little effort, casually flips overturned 3.25 ton Warthog jeeps singlehandedly, moved a large stone monolith while also fighting back the pain of losing half of his left arm, is somewhat stronger than the average Elite and somewhat weaker than the average Brute) Striking Strength: Wall Class without MJOLNIR armor (A 14-year old John accidently pummeled several ODSTs to death without even realizing it and launched one of them 30 feet with a few punches, Small Building Class with MJOLNIR armor (Can barely deflect large anti-tank missiles and damage tank shells with his hands; smashed through rock this big with a Spartan charge, out wrestled a Brute, his physical superior) Durability: Wall level without MJOLNIR armor. (John, at the age of 14, had the confidence to survive a 30-meter fall with little to no injury); Small Building level with MJOLNIR armor plating (Can withstand all sorts of human and covenant rifles; Mark V MJOLNIR tanked a splash effect of Onyx Sentinel Beam, can take hits from other Spartans, survived a 2 kilometer fall, including the heat and impact, while riding on a ship's hull and locking down his armor's servos Took hits from a very casual Ur-Didact); Small Building level+ with MJOLNIR energy shields (Took a direct hit from 343 Guilty Spark's Sentinel Beam; which vaporized a Kig-Yar, can barely survive one hit from the Fuel Rod Cannon); Building level with Overshield, Drop Shield and Deployable Cover (Roughly two to three times stronger than MJOLNIR shields); At least Large Building level+ with Invincibility (Renders him impervious various heavy weapons including Spartan lasers and Wraith mortars); at least Small Town level with the Hardlight Shield (Capable of bouncing shots from the Incineration Cannon away); likely at least Small City level+ with Bubble Shield (Repels all previously mentioned threats except vehicle impacts and melee attacks, withstood a several Megaton Nuclear explosion); Likely City level with Cortana's bubble (Withstood a near point-blank nuclear detonation of a Havok Tactical Nuke that was aimed at Ur-Didact, although it's unknown whether or not the normal Bubble Shield is as strong) Stamina: Superhuman (Can last much longer on the battlefield much longer than any of the UNSC marines and ODST soldiers, has the pain tolerance to continue fighting even when losing an arm. Stamina is further enhance by MJOLNIR regeneration; in MJOLNIR he has proven himself capable of fighting with torn tendons in his limbs and even internal bleeding) Range: Extended melee range; hundreds of meters with most ranged weapons, at least two kilometers with sniper rifles; up to a dozen kilometers with tactical nuclear weapons. Standard Equipment: MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor, MA5 assault rifle, M6 series pistol, M9 fragmentation grenades; can be assumed capable of operating virtually any weapon with deadly skill. Cortana (Artificial Intelligence), although it varies to where he is deployed and the time period. * Additional Equipment: Various Human, Covenant and Forerunner weapons and equipment (OP must specify if these weapons and equipment are available) Intelligence: As Doctor Catherine Halsey's favorite Spartan, John showed exceptional promise as a soldier even at an early age. A natural leader, he rallied his fellow cadets to heavily injure and incapacitate a group of armed and trained UNSC Marines and steal their Pelican dropship at the age of eight. Since then, John has been trained in all forms of military warfare, being an expert in hand-to-hand combat, firearms usage, stealth tactics, and the operation of any number of military vehicles, being able to kill two elite ODSTs and maim three more when he was just fourteen years old. By the time of the Covenant-Human War, John was a decorated soldier who could turn the tides of battle almost single-handedly, leading UNSC forces to rout entire battalions of Covenant forces, being a key figure who was feared as "The Demon" by his opponents. In addition, he gained extensive experience in the usage of Covenant and Promethean weaponry and machinery, oftentimes outdoing the original owners' in their ability to use said weaponry, managing to defeat the Didact's forces despite the fact that the Prometheans had spent thousands of years subjugating other civilizations. Weaknesses: Chief's energy shields must recharge after taking an extended beating, leaving him open to damage for a few seconds. If he gets hit with enough force his armor might lock. Shields cannot regenerate while in the middle of rapid fire attacks. MJOLNIR regenerating shields grant little protection against blunt force trauma to the chestal area and is dependant on MJOLNIR plating durability rating against physical blows; melee attacks on that level might cause John to get crushed by his own armor. MJOLNIR shields and armor are very susceptible to electricity and plasma weaponry. Bubble Shields only protect from outside projectiles and explosions; all infantry troops and vehicles can easily run right through them. Note 1: Most of Master Chief's strongest weapons, including tactical nukes and Cortana, are considered outside help and must be specified by the OP for them to be used in VS Threads. Note 2: Standard 9-C to 9-B weaponry generally ranges from pistols to rifles on both the UNSC and Covenant varieties; 9-A to High 8-C heavy weapons include Rocket launchers, Needlers, Fuel Rod, and most Forerunner weaponry. Others Notable Victories: Gordon Freeman (Half-Life) Gordon Freeman's Profile (Speed was equalized, Master Chief's equipment that surpasses 9-A were restricted) Batman (DC Extended Universe) Batman's Profile (9-A versions, Speed was equalized, Master Chief is allowed to use up to 8-C weaponry) Violet Evergarden (Violet Evergarden) Violet's Profile (Note: 9-A versions were used, and speed was equalized.) Notable Losses: Ryley Robinson (Subnautica) Ryley Robinson's profile (Low 7-C weapons were available and speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Halo Category:Super Soldiers Category:Humans Category:Military Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Technology Users Category:Cyborgs Category:Sword Users Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Gun Users Category:UNSC Category:Soldiers Category:Adults Category:Playable Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Glass Cannons Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Orphans Category:Tragic Characters